100 Stories
by CathyRulz4Ever
Summary: 100 stories with different and pairings and different types of relationships. All raitings and genres are also in here.
1. Introduction

Okay, so I've been wanting to start this for a while now but I'll start now. Each chapter is one of the hundred themes.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: _There are going to be chapters that have to do with other stories. For example, this chapter is before the events of Reunion._**

**Title:** Out of This World  
**Characters:** Danny, Cathy  
**Prompt:** 001:Introduction  
**Word Count:** 1,065  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** Danny's P.O.V.

* * *

DPOV

I was walking around the park at like three in the morning. Why ya ask? 'Cuz I couldn't freaking sleep! It just wouldn't come to me, and I wasn't tired at all. I don't know why, but I just had this feeling like something was gonna happen. My body wanted to be up at the point when whatever-it-was was gonna happen. So yeah, I was walking around, thinking about random stuff like school, Wendy, my next sports games, when Emily and Alex were gonna tell each other how they felt, and how normal my life is. Or more like how sucky my life is! I mean, even the freaking weather is too normal! Clouds and no stars. Why can't the planets align or something? Just so _some_thing would happen. I sighed and looked up at the sky.

That's when I immediately saw her incredible blue eyes, rushing towards me, falling from the night sky at an incredible speed.

My eyes widen, and I stretched my arms out, trying to catch her. 'Oh sh**!' I thought, somehow worried for her, but as if I'd done it a million times, she landed perfectly on them, bridal style. Her magnificent glaucous blue colored eyes were now looking dizzy with swirls on them like grapes being mixed around to make delicious wine, and she got hold of her head as if to stop it from leaving her or falling off. When her head stopped, her hair brushed against me with the help of some blowing breeze. She smelled like strawberries, apples, and cherries. I just felt right then and there that one look at her, and it was like she had sent me to another, amazing, awesome, and inconceivable galaxy… 'She's definitely unique…'

She looked up at me with a surprised face, then a blushing one. I realized I was still carrying her and quickly set her down carefully. I rubbed the back of my head as I blushed and said, "Um, are you okay?" like a total dork. But to my surprise, she smiled and giggled. "Yup!" she exclaimed popping the P. "I'm sorry that happened. You see, I was on my way to Mars when this small but really bright star hit my ship and I. Part of my ship's destroyed, but I managed to jump off. Luckily, you were here to catch me." she said energetically and with such a tone of voice and face that made me almost believe her. Instead, I laughed good-heartedly and smiled. This seemed to change her mood.

"I'm not joking, Danny." she said with a very serious voice that made me both stop laughing and get suspicious. "How did you know my name?" I asked with a 'You better tell me or else' voice. It didn't seem to affect her but she said, "I read your mind, or at least your name. I can't get more than that," still as if she was serious. By now I was giving her a "What the heck?" look.

"It's just that I was going to Mars so I could be accepted into their MBC. There are many troublemakers there, you know." She said it like that was _possible_ and _not_ crazy. I grinned and just nodded, as if I believed her. To my surprise, she sighed, crossed her arms, and gave me a stern looking 'Why won't you believe me?' look. "I know you don't buy my story, but it's true. I'm an alien myself even though I don't look like one now." She said and now I was just plainly stunned.

"I guess that since I'm in Earth, I'll just start the MBC here, also because I met you." She said grinning at me which made me feel my cheeks burn a bit. 'Oh who cares if she's lying or not! This girl's awesome!' I thought and was about to say something when she interrupted me. "I'll prove to you I'm an alien," and stretched her arms several yards away from her body, then her legs went up high to at least two yards up. "Woah…" I breathed out, amazed. She turned back to normal size and smiled a bit though her cheeks turned a bit pink, as if I was praising her more than needed.

"Y-y-you…" I whispered staring at her in amazement. 'But apparently she didn't lie…' I thought and after getting over the shock, smiled, and she smiled back.

Some days later, the MBC had been restored; and Cathy and I recruited two other people from our school, (Yeah, she started going to the same school as me) but we made them promise to not say anything. They were looking at me as if they should worry about me spilling anything, but I just gave them a look to shut them up.

At first, I'd thought that Cathy was going to get another ship and leave forever. I'd already made a plan to somehow hide it from her and never let her go. Hey, don't think wrong. She's my space girl and she's outta this world, literally. Guys like me only get to meet people as great as her once in a lifetime, and I'm not letting my best friend go easily.

Sometime later, she said her grandpa was going to come, too. I was kinda bummed out, but I didn't think of it when I saw her with one of my favorite movies in her hand at the video rental store.

When we went back to her house and put the movie on, she started to look kinda bored with it and told me that it wasn't that great since she'd seen it all before. Something told me she'd seen even more…a lot more.

At night, I kept having questions that I never thought would run through my head. Some questions were like what universe was hers or what galaxy did she call home, out of all the ones she's been at?

Once when Mr. Fusster had been lecturing us about the moon, she's told me that it was overrated. She said that Jupiter was better, but she also added that Pluto can hang. I sometimes feel that, like a meteor, I'm falling from the first time I saw her, but I don't think it's other than friendship what I feel for her. It was like heaven on Earth whenever Cathy was with me, for some reason.


	2. Break Away

**Title:** Dream  
**Characters:** Danny  
**Prompt:** 006: Break Away  
**Word Count:** 776  
**Rating:** T  
**Author's Notes:** Danny's POV. Also, this is Cathy's dream from I Won't Be Separated From You in chapter three.

* * *

To my sides, there were two boulders. One chain was attached to each; one of those chains was attached to each of my wrists. The only thing I had on my wrists was… nothing except skin. The only thing I even had on was rags of clothing from what was left from my casual clothes.

The cloth that used to be covering my arms –my sleeves- was by now ripped up to where a normal polo's sleeve would end. My abdomen's part didn't have any cloth, nor any part of my chest except for where my red hoodie pullover reached my neck to make the neck hole. My back only had enough to hold my short sleeves on and the hood was kind of torn, but there was still enough to be put over my hot head. My pants were ripped all over, but that had been the most saved even though they now looked like torn cargo shorts.

My body had been sweating ever since I'd been captured and I wondered how long I had until I couldn't stand it more. I was outside with the freaking hot sun on top of me and the sound of the rushing river flowing down below the cliff where I was on.

The chains weren't long enough for me to sit down on the ground, and I didn't want to go as low as they allowed since it would irritate and burn my skin to be in that position with the chains tight and rubbing against it. The chains weren't long enough for me to lie against one of the rocks. They weren't even long enough for me to at least be on my knees. All I could do was stay standing, letting the fire's flames burn through my skin and the heat dehydrate me. The rocks were exactly positioned so that I could see the whole river. If I was taller, I'd probably see more of what was on the ground. If I was smaller, I may not be able to see a thing. Yeah, the rocks could be moved. I could move them… one at a time with_ both_ of my hands, but I can't move them with only one –especially if it's already chain burns. The cliff… I don't know how high it was since I'd been blinded with a fold when they brought me up here, but from how the river looked, I guessed it was around thirty feet. As soon as they'd chained me, the fold had been gone.

My hair was probably incredibly messy and sweaty. Parts of it clung to my head and others just fell back, if not to the front. If my mouth weren't so dry, I'd probably chuckle. 'Cathy always said my hair looked kind of hot when it was messy and wet…after she threw a bucket of water at me after I'd finished a basketball game, and I hadn't fixed my messed up hair yet'. I thought and looked down to the dry ground. 'Cathy… Sam, Chris, everybody… are they alright? Did Cathy find out and came back to Earth or what _happened_? Did they even let her?' I thought the questions that had been on my mind every day.

They'd captured me an exact minute after I'd entered a destroyed clubhouse. They'd damaged everything, but only the monster buster club members and some others knew that the "major" damage they'd done to the super computer wouldn't really affect it. Everything except our equipment for fights was made to look like it was totaled if tried to be harmed, but in fact it'd take much more to destroy it thanks to the modifications that Levin's friend had done. If they hadn't captured Sam and Chris, then they'd see the footage of what happened when I got there and might've rescued me by now.

Bladez had been after us ever since it became public to everyone beyond Earth that Cathy and I were dating. Mr. S. was right when he said it could be dangerous. We all immediately found out they were coming and prepared but it hadn't been enough. Cathy ended up having to move back to Rhapsodia and this all happened.

I heard hissing and looked to my sides. They were all back after a week and a half of having left me here, but they brought whips and knifes. 'All right… Let them attack and defeat them… You're still strong enough… Let them attack and trick them into breaking the chains… _You're not going down without a fight and breaking away from 'ere first_…' I thought and prepared myself for what was gonna happen next…


	3. Tears

**Title:** Parents  
**Characters:** Cathy  
**Prompt:** 026: Tears  
**Word Count:** 445  
**Rating:** K+  
**Author's Notes:** Cathy's POV.

Tears were falling down my face as I remembered the unwanted memory. It seemed so long ago but it was still fresh in my memory as if it had only happened moments ago. I could remember my hair went as far as my knees and still had its natural soft curl, my eyes crystal blue, my skin smooth and beautiful, my happiness… never ceasing even to a bit no matter what…

I could still remember my twelve year-old self grabbing the air mask my dad made after my parents told me to put it on and not take it off until they told me to. Right after, a blue-steel, thick smoke started coming into the house. My parents tried holding in their breath as long as possible, but when they tried opening the doors and windows of the house, it was all locked. They didn't last long enough and inhaled it.

My mom used her V-com to call my uncle Barren as soon as the smoke started coming in. He got here six minutes and thirty-eight seconds later, but that was too late. He immediately took us to the MBC headquarters and had scans done on us. It turned out that the smoke infected their lungs and was quickly spreading all over. Within thirty more minutes, they wouldn't be able to breathe at all and there would be nothing we could do to help them…

"_N-no, p-please d-don't let it-let it take o-over you…p-please!" I pleaded to them with tears falling down. Mom was crying and Dad was holding in his tears. They smiled weakly as it became harder for them to breathe._

"_There's nothing we can do, Angelica…" my mom said, using my middle name. "You're going to need to be with your grandpa, Cath," my dad started saying, getting straight to the point. "Both of you will go to Earth. It's the place you should be at. Look, you'll join and reastore their Monster Buster Club. Make sure to choose the right humans to help you, and… make sure that you choose a right husband when you're older because I won't be there to make sure he's the right one for you…" he said, trying to make me smile since we often joked about that. I just cried more while my legs gave in and I fell down._

_My parents hugged me and told me things would be okay… but they ended up dying right after saying so…_

I wiped away my tears even though they kept coming down and didn't stop no matter how much I tried. 'Eight years and I still cry like my daddy's baby…' I thought and smiled weakly.


	4. Rainbow

**Title: **Friend  
**Fandom: **Monster Buster Club  
**Characters: **Chris, Sam  
**Prompt:** 018: Rainbow  
**Word Count: **1, 292  
**Rating: **K+  
**Author's Notes: **Chris's POV. By the way, this has a sequel. Also this story is dedicated to Hahli Nuva. **HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

* * *

**

I sighed as I looked outside through the window at the gloomy and gray clouds. Everyone in the daycare had already been picked up by either their mom, dad, and if not, both. The whole day, we'd either play outside or inside, but when it was time to leave, it had started raining. My mom usually took a while to pick me up, and I would normally be outside playing with my action figures, but today I couldn't go out, because of the rain. The nice women who take care of us usually leave as soon as everyone has left. By now, they knew they didn't have to wait for me to leave, and they knew I was responsible for a five year old, so they trusted me here alone.

Suddenly, there was lightning and thunder booming loudly, so I cried out a yell and hid under some pillows nearby. I usually didn't mind being left alone since I would pretty much already be like that when there were other kids around playing during the day, but right now, the one thing I wanted more than even that new outer space game coming out this week was for somebody to be with me. I'd give them all my candy and baseball cards if they could just be with me through this rain or if they could be with me until my mom picked me up.

I'd been so scared and trying to hide myself as much as possible with the four pillows on top of me that I didn't hear footsteps get closer to me. It was once I turned back to face forward that I saw muddy shoes -that seemed to be white and yellow but I couldn't quite tell- that I knew someone else was here with me.

"Ah!" I yelled and pushed myself back quickly. I didn't look at who was the person when I moved, I just grabbed one of the pillows and put it in front of me to try to hide myself, but I should have put it behind my head. I was so scared I forgot that there was a table behind me, making me hit the corner of it with the back of my head. I tried ignoring the pain and tried not to cry while I pushed myself underneath the table.

Then I heard movement in front of me and following that, I heard a soft and melodic voice say, "Are you alright?"

I looked up at the person in front me while still covering half of my face. There was a girl in front of me. She was covered in mud up to her chest and her brown hair and everything else was wet. Her hair was messy and not in a ponytail or arranged in any way like the other girls' hair. She was smiling nicely at me, something no girl except my mom has done. I was going to say something when the pain in my head increased.

"Ow, ow, ow…" I repeated as tears started to come out. I closed my eyes tightly and rubbed the back of my head slowly, trying to not hurt myself more. Then, I felt cold arms around me and opened my eyes to see her. She smiled at me and pulled me out of the table then up on my feet. "Maybe you'll feel better if we play out in the rain!" she exclaimed, smiling widely.

"What! We can't do that!" I yelled, getting worried of what my mom would say if she saw me playing in the rain. She gave me a confused look and said, "Why not? It's really fun!" she persisted, still smiling. I looked at her smiling and felt that I just couldn't say no to her for some reason. I sighed and said, "Well, how about sitting outside, under the roof? …without letting the rain touch us?" I asked quietly, thinking she'd say no and leave me alone like any other girl would and has done.

But she smiled and nodded.

"Okay," she said and immediately grabbed my arm, pulling me outside. The rain was pouring, and I kept hearing thunder and lightning that made me want to go back inside, but all I did was get closer to her. She smiled at me again and said, "Is it okay if I play?" she asked and I nodded, then sat down on the floor, watching her run off and jump in the puddles, kicking mud around and getting dirtier than she already was.

I felt myself smile for the first time that day, and I was enjoying watching her have fun. Then she turned to me and asked, "Hey, what's your name?" She was still jumping around and getting her yellow sundress dirty. 'I thought girls didn't wear tennis shoes with dresses?…' I thought once I noticed she was wearing a dress and remembered her shoes, but then I remembered she asked me what my name was.

"Um, Christopher," I answered, stuttering. After I said that, she smiled at me and then walked back to me and put her hand in front of me, as if to take it. I did, but I was wondering what she was thinking of. She made me stand up, and once I did, she used my arm to pull me like a hammer throw out from under the roof and into a large puddle on the ground. Immediately, my clothes, shoes, and hair were covered in rain and mud. I looked up at her, shocked, but she was smiling. Before I could say anything, she jumped over to me and helped me up, then spoke.

"Hi, Chris. I'm Samantha, but call me Sam. My mom is a friend of your mom, and I'm gonna go stay over with you for a few days while my little brother is born and my mom is in the hospital. My mom asked me to make you loosen up and have fun, and to not act…um…mature…I think _that's_ what she called you." she finished off grinning, and I was just more shocked now. Then I thought over what she said.

"Hey! I know how to have fun! I'm five!" I exclaimed kind of angrily. She giggled and nodded playfully. "Yeah, but I just know you for two minutes, and I already know you act like you're ten!" she was grinning more now. "C'mon, have fun, Chris!" she then jumped up again and splashed both of us. I put my arms in front of me to stop the water from getting me wet but it was no use. When I looked back at her, she was hopping from one puddle to another and laughing. The thing that surprised me now was she wasn't laughing as if she was making fun of me, she was laughing like she was having fun _with_ me. She then skipped back to me.

"Um, but, what if, um… what if we slip and get hurt?" I asked, and the rain started to get lighter. She grinned again and said, "My mom's a doctor, so she knows how to take care of cuts and such. I've learned a lot, and I saw that there was some medical stuff in there." She finished off by pointing to the day care. I thought about it for a while. 'Should I trust her? We're five and she might not really know how to take care of injuries properly…' I sighed and smiled at her, then nodded. She smiled back and we both started jumping on puddles, laughing, and I was actually having fun.

Some twenty minutes from laughing and jumping in puddles, we were exhausted. We both dropped onto the grass and looked up at the sky. The last drops fell on our faces and there weren't any more clouds now.

"Hey, look!" Sam exclaimed and pointed up. When I saw what she was pointing at, I smiled widely. "Wow, that's the most… It's the prettiest rainbow I've ever seen!" I exclaimed and smiled over to Sam who nodded.

A few minutes later, when my mom came to pick us up, she smiled when she saw us grinning and covered with mud. "Fun day, Chris?" she asked and I nodded as I sat down on the back of the car with Sam next to me.

-five years later

I ran toward the ball, and then dived to catch it. The ball graced my fingers, and I tried extending them more to try to stop the ball, but it had too much power, so it went passed me and slammed into the net. I hit the ground from my dive a bit to the side of the pole and since it has just finished raining, I went sliding a bit more forward than I intended. I groaned and punched the ground, then got on my knees to catch my breath.

I was too much in thought (Lecturing myself and beating myself up mentally) to hear the pair of feet and ball come up to me at full speed. When I heard a ball kicked, I looked up and that's when I noticed it right in front of me. It hit me square in the chest, and it pushed me back, but I managed to hold onto it even though it was wet and almost slipped from my grasp. I smiled a bit when I saw the yellow, white, and black shoes. I looked up and smiled at Sam.

She smiled back and sat next to me -leaning on the pole-, and she ignored the mud lying around everywhere even though she was wearing white pants, a yellow t-shirt, and a black vest with yellow embroidered on it. She then smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," she apologized. I gave her a confused look. "Why? I caught this ball even though it hit me straight on." I answered smiling proudly. She put her hand behind my head and then showed it to me to see that it was smeared with my blood.

"'Cuz I hit it hard enough to make you get hit against the pole," she answered and Danny jogged back to us. "Don't worry 'bout it. I made him go into the net an' all some minutes before. He'll live," he said smirking with pride. We both rolled our eyes. He just laughed laid down in front of us and put his hands behind his head, closing his eyes at the same time.

"Yeah, and I wasn't able to catch another one just now," I told her and shrugged. "I don't think I'll make it to the fifth grade soccer team for goalie. I'll just stick with technology and video games." They both sighed and nodded. "You're still gonna play with us when we hang out, though. And that's whether yah wanna or not," Danny said, opening his eyes and looking over to Sam and me. I nodded and then stood up. Sam stood up too and said, "Wait up," before taking out some bandages and wrapping them around my head. She also took out some other stuff from her bag and cleaned some small scratches I had.

"So what took you so long tah get here, Sam?" Danny asked and I nodded. "Yeah, and you shouldn't greet people by hitting them with balls," I said and she laughed. "Well, Dad's going out of town again, Mom's gonna be working night time shifts for a while, and Katie and I need somewhere to stay so I'd gone to ask your mom if we could stay at your house while our parents are busy. And she said yes," she replied, smiling and I nodded, smiling back. I turned to Danny and asked, "Wanna come play with us?" he grinned and nodded.

I smiled as the three of us raced to my house, and I saw Danny and Sam get over-competitive again. I laughed lightly so they wouldn't hear me, and I looked up at the sky and saw a rainbow forming. Every time I see a rainbow, I remembered Sam and remembered the first time I met her. So much has changed ever since I met her. I mean, we're best friends! She's the best friend I could have ever asked for… next to Danny, I guess. Though lately… I'm not sure, but she feels like more than a friend… but still…

She will always be my best friend no matter what.

In these five years, Sam and I became really closer. We always played together, whenever I got hurt or sick she would help me get better, and she's always been with me when I needed her. I'm still surprised someone like Sam likes to be with me…I mean, I love video games and she loves sports! Though either way, she's helped me and made me better. I think I've done the same for her but I'm really, really happy she's my friend.

And now, Danny's my friend too. Ever since he moved here to Singletown, Sam and I became his friends.

'Life couldn't get better than it is now…' I thought as we got to my house and got some snack for later, and we were all laughing and smiling.


	5. Eyes

**Title: **Jonny Comes to Town  
**Fandom: **Monster Buster Club  
**Characters: **Danny, Cathy, OC  
**Prompt:** 037: Eyes  
**Word Count: **2, 890  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Notes: **Danny's POV. This story has two follow-ups. It was gonna be one but this was gonna be too long then. The next one is done, and the one after that one is like…2/3 or halfway done.

* * *

We were all sitting in our desks, dozing off while Mr. Fusster talked about mechanics and most of us ignored every word he said. (Even Chris wasn't paying attention! He said that he knew as much about mechanics as he knows about aliens -which means nothing.) I think I was falling asleep when I heard a knock on the door. A dude who was kinda, like, six feet tall walked in. He had a small smirk on his face, and he was walking like he owned the place and could do anything.

His amber hair and blue amber eyes were catching the attention of girls, including Sam and Cathy. I'd looked over to Sam and saw her with a thoughtful look and a smile playing on her lips. When I turned to see Cathy, my hands turned into fists and my knuckles started to get white. It was pretty clear that she was extremely happy. Her eyes showed happiness, that she was kinda shocked, and she was smiling at the guy.

He looked slightly at her and winked, (Which made her smile brightly back at him) and then he looked over to Mr. F and said, "Yo, I'm the new _student_." His voice had a hint of laughter in it, as if he just said something that was silly and a waste of time. My jaw tightened, and I started to give him a death glare. I noticed some other guys were glaring at him, too. I slightly turned my gaze to Chris and saw a small frown on his face as he looked over to Sam.

Mr. Fusster nodded and stood up from his chair and asked, "Yes, I was informed but never received your information." I could see that his smirk grew microscopically, and I stopped myself from growling at him. "Well, all yah need to know is that my name's Jonny," he said and then turned to the class, "and I'll be attending this school for what's left of high," he finished off coolly. Mr. Fusster nodded, and I calmed down for a bit. That's when Jonny looked from Cathy to me and gave me an irritating you're-already-beaten smirk. I glared slightly at him and crossed my arms, then leaned back on my chair. My eyes were probably telling him, "Bring it and you'll see if you're right."

He turned to Mr. Fusster as Mr. F started to say, "Well, go on and meet the class as I go to look for your information. Everyone, behave." As soon as he left, guys started talking and some girls talked amongst themselves while others tried talking with Jonny, but he just ignored them as he made his way to Cathy, who was sitting next to me on my right. When he was in front of her, he smiled an honest smile and put his arms wide open to form a capital T with his body. Cathy practically jumped on him and hugged him tightly. Jonny put his arms around her and briefly gave me a 'I told you so' look with his eyes before Cathy let go of him. The girls that were trying to talk with him ignored him after Cathy hugged him, and everyone except Sam, Chris, Cathy, and I stopped paying our attention to him.

"I missed you so much!" Cathy exclaimed and hugged him again. Jonny laughed and said, "Me too, baby." That earned him a playful glare from Cathy. 'Oh no…please don't tell me he's her boyfriend…'

"Jonny, don't call me that! You know how annoying it is!" Cathy exclaimed, and Jonny gave her a smirk that irritated her. "So, um, how do you two know each other?" I asked, feeling uneasy now, but didn't show it in my face. Cathy smiled. "Guys, meet Jonny. He's… a friend, you could say…" Cathy said but her voice trailed off a bit even though she still kept smiling. 'Okay, maybe an old boyfriend?…' I thought and gathered my stuff for next period.

"So then, he?…" Sam asked Cathy, probably talking about him knowing of the MBC and her being an alien. Sam, Chris, and Cathy also started to get their things for next class ready. Before Cathy could reply, Jonny nodded. "I'm Rhapsodian too," he said in a whisper. We nodded slightly to acknowledge what he said since we didn't look over to him when he spoke. Chris looked up briefly to check if anyone else also heard, but he shook his head slightly to tell us no one heard.

I mentally sighed and thought, 'Well, boyfriend or not, I guess I could still try to be his friend. After all, he seems like a guy I'd get along with, and I've learned my lesson on not getting Cath's friend's mad…' I turned back to Jonny and asked, "Dude, don'tcha have a backpack or somethin'?" He shook his head no. "Nah, if the teachers give me work or something, I'll just carry it." he said casually and I nodded right when the bell rang. We all headed to our next class; though, we all knew Mr. F didn't assign us any homework so it wasn't like we had to wait for him to come back to class. Sam and Chris started talking, and I turned to Jonny since Cathy went to the restroom. (And she said she would get to class before the bell rang, but she'll probably get to class late)

I noticed some chicks looking at us. Some girls looked at me daily, but now there were more looking, and I knew they were looking at Jonny more than me. I sighed and turned back to Jonny, who was smirking and winking at some girls. I smirked and thought, 'I think I'll like this guy.' That's when I noticed how much we had in common.

His hair was spiked up the way mine was, but there wasn't many differences besides the color. His hair was also not as spiked. It was slightly wavy and kinda shorter but not by much, but it was also messy. His bangs were moved to his right and they were a bit longer, covering half of his eye. 'Hmm…why do his eyes seem so familiar?…' I thought but ignored it. He also looked like he hadn't shaved today, unlike me who did.

He was wearing a hoodie that was the same style as mine, but the parts that were light lilac on mine were ice blue on his. The parts where it was violet on mine, he had it white. The only other difference was that instead of being ice blue like the rest of light lilac, his hood was black and looked slightly overused/torn. His jacket was zipped up to his abdomen, and I could see he was wearing a t-shirt, but it was black.

His pants even looked the same and had a fire design on it, except the light orange was ice blue, the orange was white, and the fire was black except for the outer fire which was ice blue. The bottom of his pants looked slightly torn, and his navy blue and black shoes looked normal, but I knew that they turn into a hover board at will. (They're in a new alien magazine Cath showed me and I'm getting some when summer comes) In his right wrist, I could see there was a dark blue, black, pink, and neon green friendship bracelet. It looked exactly like the one Cathy has… 'Whatever… she said he was just a friend…' It wasn't really visible but I could see a part of it coming out of his sleeve.

Either way, he could practically be my twin if he wasn't so built. I mean, with sports and fighting aliens, I'm pretty built and I'm six feet already so it doesn't look too bad on me, but this guy… he looks like he lifts weights often. It doesn't make 'im look bad, just makes 'im look like he's not one to mess with...even slightly.

Though, his face is also kinda rounder than mine, so maybe he couldn't really be my twin… Plus, I know the guy is a bigger player than me, and he probably does the same, if not worse, in school than me. Also, instead of having a scar on his eyebrow like I do, he has one going from his left cheek going down to his jaw, but it makes him look even tougher, and I guess girls would like him more with it.

There was something uneasy 'bout him that was nagging me. It was probably because of whatever relationship he has with Cathy, but it didn't go away. He just had this odd vibe about him. That's when I thought about something.

"So, Jonny, how old are yah?" I asked casually, noticing he could be confused with a twenty-two year old instead of a seventeen year old. He turned to me and smirked a bit. "I _am_ seventeen, dude," he said and I was about to say something when Cathy came back.

"Hi, guys. What'cha talking about?" she asked and Jonny shook his head, smiling. "Nothin'." A second later, Cathy's face turned from joyful to curious and then to suspicious but it was also knowing. "Hey, Danny, can you excuse us?" she asked and when I was about to ask her what was up, Jonny pulled her aside, but not before she got to mouth to me, 'Tell you later." I nodded, eyeing Jonny suspiciously, and walked into the guys' locker room. (Sam and Chris had Botany now, and we had P.E.) While I changed, I kept wondering what they were talking about. 'What made Cathy's mood change all of a sudden?…'

After five minutes, I was in black track shorts with ruby red lines going down the sides and a white shirt. I saw Jonny walk up to me wearing black track shorts with aqua lines going down the sides. He was wearing a white and baggy t-shirt, but his sleeves ended a bit before reaching his elbows, and the sleeves were navy blue. The sleeves and bottom of the shirt looked worn out and torn like his hood. In the middle of his shirt, there were two black shaska swords. I gave him a questioning look and asked, "Dude, where'd yah get the clothes? You didn't bring a backpack."

He put one of his hands in his pockets and pulled out what looked like a marble. It was blue with white, but the white looked like clouds. I looked closely at it and saw that the 'clouds' were moving. I looked at him, and before I could say anything, he said, "It's simply a container. You can put anything in here, as long as it's not alive or bigger than Jupiter. And, it can only be destroyed with the strength a space ship has when it crashes. Yah know, the amount of strength that's in the impact."

I nodded and we started walking into the gym. I noticed there was a note from our coach saying he was gonna be a while late, so I turned to Jonny. "So, why are you wearing long sleeves? It's February but it's not really cold, yah know." I said and he just shrugged and looked at other students. I eyed him suspiciously but shrugged it off.

I looked around for Cathy and spotted her coming out of the girls' locker room. She came out wearing her usual gym outfit but this time she was wearing a big and baggy t-shirt like the one Jonny had except it looked new. The only differences were that her sleeves were pink and in the middle of her shirt, there was a light green blaster.

I looked at the two of them and shrugged. "Hey, do either of yah know what we're doin' today?" I asked and they both shrugged at the same time. Both of them looked like they were off in space, thinking about something deeply. That's when I remembered that I still hadn't figured out from where I'd seen Jonny's eyes. 'Where the hell did I see 'em? I just _know_ I've seen them before…' I thought as I knew this was gonna eat at me if I didn't figure it out. I still didn't trust Jonny and what happened earlier makes me trust him less.

"Cathy!" we all turned around to see Wendy running up to us. "Yeah?" Cathy asked and Wendy just said, "I brought _all_ of the ingredients for our cooking class, so _don't_ add anything _else _to the recipe." Then she turned around and back to her friends. In the past years, Wendy and Cathy were able to get to know each other since they ended up usually having the same classes and were always paired together. They weren't exactly best friends. They were just…not mean or anything with one another. They treated each other like friends.

…except when Wendy brings up their science experiment from seventh grade.

Cathy and I looked at each other from the corner of our eye and burst out laughing. After a few minutes we managed to control ourselves, and when we looked over to Jonny, he was gone. "Huh?" Cathy and I both questioned and looked around for him.

We both saw him next to Wendy with a "Are you _kidding_ me?" face. Apparently he got to her before she got to her friends because her friends were on the other side of the gym. We started walking over to them and heard Jonny ask, "What?" with a voice that said he was totally shocked. Wendy rolled her eyes slightly and sighed.

"I said, 'No, I don't want to go on a date with you.'" As soon as she finished saying that, Jonny laughed like it was a joke. "Are you kidding?" I couldn't help but let a smirk grow on my face. 'So this guy doesn't get dumped…Wendy, if I still had a crush on you, I'd say I love you.' I thought and then looked over to Cathy.

She was smiling widely and like what was going on between the two was the best thing in the world. 'Just a friend…Hey wait…what if…they do date and do everything couples do but aren't actually boyfriend and girlfriend?' That's when my smirk turned into a frown, and I glared at Jonny a bit.

Cathy looked over to me and gave me a confused look. "I thought you didn't like Wendy anymore? Why are you annoyed that Jonny likes her?" she asked, and I looked over to her. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Um…I'm not." I managed to say and she gave me another confused look. "But then why are y-" she started to say but I caught her off. "I'm not!" I looked away from her while my cheeks blushed, and I cursed at myself for acting so stupid. I sighed and turned back to Wendy and Jonny.

"B-but, why not?" Jonny exclaimed and Wendy rolled her eyes again. "You're just not my type," she said and Jonny was starting to get more and more frustrated. "Then what _is_?" he asked and Wendy pointed to me.

"_What_?" Jonny and I exclaimed and I think Cathy did too but I'm not sure. Wendy rolled her eyes again and said, "You're my type, but I don't like you, Danny," clarifying it. I nodded and simply said, "Alright." Jonny glared at me briefly and turned back to Wendy.

"But how is he better? I'm stronger, faster, smarter, and way better looking than him!" Jonny exclaimed, pretty mad. Cathy started to giggle and I couldn't help but smirk at her because of how cute she looked. 'Heh…maybe she should wear clothes that are a size too big more often…'

"_He_," Wendy started to say, pointing at me, "doesn't look like a hot punk," Wendy said and walked over to her friends. Jonny looked like he was about to growl and claw at someone like a tiger but then he smirked. "Oh so I'm hot?" he asked, stepping into pace alongside Wendy, who rolled her eyes again and just said, "But not my type." Jonny's hands turned into fists, he stopped walking, and he just looked pissed off.

Cathy was still giggling, but when Jonny looked over to her, she immediately stopped. Then a mischievous smirk grew slowly on Jonny's face, and I could see a glint in his eyes that matched his smirk. They looked mad, like crazy-mad, but they were still mischievous. He walked over to the locker room, and I turned to Cath, who looked shocked.

"Cathy, what's wrong?" I asked as I put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me and said, "Well, first… Jonny's a huge player…so if he doesn't like a girl, he moves onto another…if the girl rejects him, which I think this is the like the third or second time ever, well,… he usually just leaves it alone…He just…he's not one to settle down so…he would only get this mad if he honestly, truly liked…maybe even loved the girl…"

When she was done speaking, she looked just like Jonny had when Wendy rejected him. 'That's odd…for a moment she looked just like Jonny…' I thought then my eyes widen. 'His eyes…they look like…'


	6. Keeping a Secret

**Title: **Jonny and Cathy  
**Fandom: **Monster Buster Club  
**Characters: **Danny, Cathy, OC  
**Prompt:** 053: Keeping a Secret  
**Word Count: **2, 372  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Notes: **This is the sequel to Eyes. BTW, I know that she's more than 700 Earth years, but this is pretty much gonna be what goes on with the space time continuum thingy. I mean, it has happened in the show where there's different times. It's in Battle of the Bands when Cathy ordered fruit for Mr. S. and it's in Wrong Number, too.

* * *

I turned Cathy to be facing me directly and I grabbed her shoulders. "…is Jonny _related_ to you?" I asked and her eyes widen. She looked around to check if someone heard, then she pulled me toward the bleachers and we sat down.

"Wh-what makes you think that?" she asked and she looked more nervous than the time she accidently lost the Commander's pet or the time she forgot to do any of her homework from spring break. (Which is saying something because it was so bad she couldn't think straight) I gave her a, "Don't play this game with me." look.

She sighed and gave up, then she whispered, "Okay, look, there's a reason why I never talked about Jonny or anything having to do with him to you guys…Only the Commander, Grandpa, and Elton know our relationship…I didn't even think I was going to see him until another five Earth years!" she exclaimed, completely losing the whisper she had. Though, before she could continue, I asked, "Relationship?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah…Jonny's…a special guy to me. Just in a different way than… with you or Chris. I care about him differently than I do about you guys…" I glared at the ground and asked, with my last hope leaving me, "You love him, don't you?…"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I really do."

And that's when I felt that I was being crushed, like a million tons had pressed upon me after being beat up to a bloody pulp, _and_ I felt like beating the guts out of Jonny…twice…three times tops…maybe four…

"I mean, he can be a total pain but what girl doesn't love her own twin?"

And that's when I bolted up from me seat. "You're _WHAT_?" I looked at her incredulously like she'd just grown another head the way the Mulgoply had done when we fought them a year ago.

"T-t-t-twin?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah, how else did you think I loved him?" she asked as if it was obvious, and I just shook my head. "No, it's just that…your twin? You mean, like your brother?" I asked and she nodded. "That…" I started to say but then thought about the next words to come out of my mouth. "makes no sense," I finished.

"Why?" she asked and before I could respond, she continued. "I mean, if we wanted, we could change the way we look to the way the other does and look exactly like the other. Look," she said and grabbed a black hoodie that was nearby and put it on. Then she cleared her voice and said, "I'm stronger, faster, and better than anyone else!" I just stared at her, shocked. She made her voice a bit deeper and she moved the same way Jonny had. If Cathy wasn't wearing a different outfit and her hair was different, I would be certain she was Jonny.

"Wow…so you two really are twins…How come you never mentioned him to us?" I asked, sitting back down next to her. She sighed and got ready to speak, gathering her thoughts, which took her five minutes.

"Well, here's the thing… Jonny and I aren't normal twins…even for alien ones. In Rhapsodia,…every 20,000 Earth years or so, there's this thing in which _one_ baby with incredible power is born…" she said and nodded over to where Jonny used to be standing when he was talking with Wendy. "That would happen to be Jonny…but the thing is…I was born several hours later than Jonny, so no one really knew he was my brother… He was born in sunrise and I was born five minutes to midnight under the full moon outside of our house, after all the commotion about Jonny being born and such was over…Our parents didn't expect another child, so yeah. But you see, the power that we were given… it's so much that whoever has it can pretty much take over planets easily, destroy the toughest of people combined, our power is just like…" her voice cracked a bit in the end and I could see tears forming but she closed her eyes.

In the next second, she grabbed my hand and held onto it firmly, then she opened her eyes and said, her voice cracking, "They took him away…when we were six…they took him away from us… We knew it would happen…we knew it would…it just…hurt so much…even now…We never told anyone that I also had that power…Jonny and everyone that knew, which was only Elton and Grandpa at that point, alongside with our parents…they didn't want them to get me… There has never been a girl in history to get the power so yeah…And there's also people who would do anything to get their hands on us…

"Jonny…he's fought many battles…he's done so much that no one should have done…he's _seen_ so much…The things,…they're things that no one should ever see…especially when they're as young as ten or fourteen…even now he's still young to have faced through everything…there's still so many things ahead… there will always be…I know he wants a regular life and it kills me to know that he's doing all this and that I should be part of it but that he doesn't let me…" She closed her eyes and a few tears ran down.

"I have that damn power too, and I can't do anything with it…" and now she was gripping my hand so hard I think she had super human strength as one of her powers.

"C-cathy…" I tried pulling away from her grasp and to not show the pain in my face. She immediately let go. "Sorry! I never received the training to control them…talking about them makes them kinda come out…" she said and I nodded, then smiled. "It's okay. None of this is your fault." I wiped some of her tears away and she smiled.

"Thanks…please don't tell Sam or Chris…" she said and I nodded. "No prob…" After I said that, she hugged me and could kinda feel her smirk after a while. "Hey, wanna play matchmaker?" she pulled away, and I could see the same mischievous glint in her eyes that Jonny had. I smirked.

"Totally." I could already see gears turning in her head, but then I remembered something. "Oh hey, what was the second thing?"

I could see that stopped her thinking completely since it got her out of focus. She tilted her face slightly to the side and had her 'I'm confused…' face on. "You said 'Well, first' when you told me about the way Jonny was a player," I said and I could tell she knew what I was talking about. Then she seemed to realize something else and cursed in Rhapsodian. (I've been trying to learn her language in case we ever need to go.)

She sighed and said, "Well, I don't think we can match make now…I forgot Jonny was gonna do something to me…" she said and it was my turn to be confused. "What?" I asked and she smiled cutely but sheepishly at me.

"Well, whenever he gets mad or needs to take his anger out on something…he does it to me," she explained. "We have the brother-sister bond in which the older brother does things to the younger sibling instead of the other way around, so yeah," she said and then I started to think. "…then he doesn't get mad often?" I asked and she shook her head no. "Remember three weeks ago? I got a package with cookies supposedly from my aunt?…" she asked and I blushed.

After Cathy had opened the package, I'd gotten one of the cookies and ate it. Five seconds later, we were both drinking from Cathy's fish aquarium as much as would fit… (It was the closest thing to water that had been around at the moment)

I turned to her and asked, "He did that?" She nodded. "Yeah, when it comes to food, if I get anything spicy, it's from him. If it's spicy and it's not from him, there's usually a card inside the package…If they're clothes, they're usually among itchy, too hot, too cold, or the clothes just don't match. They've always been by mail so he hasn't done anything to me physically since… I think we were five…Well anyway, I guess we'll match make later Jonny and Wendy after". I nodded and she then said something else.

"By the way, he's gonna leave and go back to his 'duties' in thirty years…It's what he told me a while earlier. The bad thing is that we don't know if the aliens that let him come meant seventy Earth years or what type of years…"

"What do yah mean by that? Aren't they the same?" I asked and she shook her head. "No. Look, to put an example, Rhapsodian years are much shorter than Earth years. While days or weeks go by here, years go by in Rhapsodia. I'm not several hundred years older than you or anything. You're a few months older, Danny," she explained and I nodded, then smiled. Though then I saw Jonny come out of the locker rooms.

"What the?…" I started to ask myself and then Cathy looked over to him and was shocked herself.

He was wearing navy blue and white shoes, but they were still the type that turned into a hoverboard. He had a white muscle tee with two ice blue boxing gloves on the shirt. What surprised me the most was that he actually shaved, and his hair was different. It was cut like John's hair but shorter, and it was really neat, though it looked slightly wet. Haha, John and Jonny have the same hairstyle!

Either way, Jonny cleaned up pretty well. His clothes and shoes looked new, he looked clean, and he definitely didn't look like a punk anymore.

He walked over to us smirking, and we stood up from the bleachers. I smirked and said, "Dude, here's some things you should know if you want Wendy to like you besides the way you look: Don't lie about _anything_ to her, do _not_ act like a total jerk, be polite to her parents and her, and don't flirt with other girls while she's around." Jonny smiled and nodded.

"Oh, and don't forget to not be protective over me when she's around or else you won't have a chance with her," Cathy said and I could tell she partly meant that, partly didn't want him to be over protective. 'That explains so much…' I thought while Jonny smirked. "Sorry, Sis. I'm your older brother. It's my job to beat up anyone who likes you and is a jackass."

I was about to ask him how he knew that I knew about them, but before I could, I heard Jonny's voice in my head. 'I can read minds, dude. And send messages. Cathy can do it, too, but she can only talk like this with me since she doesn't know how to do it with anyone else and she can't read minds. Though yeah, that's how I know.' I nodded and sighed when I saw our coach come into the gym with boxes. Jonny turned around to see him, and that's when I noticed something on his right shoulder fading.

"Dude, what do you have on your shoulder?" I asked.

Immediately, Cathy and he stiffened. Jonny turned his head around to see it and it appeared again. Then he walked next to Cathy and lifted her sleeve. I walked next to them and saw the same thing.

"…what's that?" I asked and they turned to me. "When this appears, it means something happened…and something else is gonna happen because of it…But um, it's not _always _bad…"Cathy was saying but then her voice cracked. I squeezed her shoulder and she smiled at me. Jonny put his arm around her waist and she put her head on his shoulder.

'Bastard.' I thought, but then I heard Jonny's voice in my mind. 'Look, last time this happened, it was when we were ten…I was home to visit everyone and our…'symbols' came out. A while later, our parents died in a car crash and the two of us survived because of our powers. Oh, and the bastard's the one that said it.' At first, I was listening intently at what I was hearing, but I had to smirk at the end.

He glared at me slightly before telling me through my mind, 'I know you like her Danny…No, correction. I know you _love_ her. And look, I _won't_ beat you to a pulp, because you're a good kid and I know you wouldn't hurt her… Though _if you ever do_, you're _dead_.' I tried ignoring the end of that and instead gave him a questioning look and thought, 'Aren't I older than you?' He shook his head no and put in my head, 'Not exactly. I've been to many planets with time differences in which people grow older faster and also because of an experiment. It's half of the reason why I look older. You _are_ older than Cath, though.' I nodded and we walked to where Coach was calling row call. (With Cathy still too close to him for my liking)

Apparently, we had to paint the gym…(Wanna guess how Jonny got Cathy this time even though he wasn't angry anymore?)

Cathy walked into the gym from going to go get more paint, but what she didn't know was that Jonny had put a bucket of blue paint on top of the door, so when she opened it, it fell on her and got her all soaked in paint. (Which of course, includes her clothes and hair) When that happened, Wendy, Jonny, and I where painting on the opposite side of the gym. Jonny was flirting with Wendy until we heard Cathy.

"_JONATHAN!"_ Jonny then saluted bye to us goofily and started running towards the closest exit as Cathy started chasing him around. I couldn't help but start laughing, and when Wendy turned to me and said, "Huh, I think I'll like him after all." I couldn't help to think that went for me too. 'Haha, maybe he can help me do something to Jeremy and Chris…I haven't pranked them in two weeks.'


	7. Hold My Hand

**Title: **What Is Wrong?  
**Fandom: **Monster Buster Club  
**Characters: **OC, Sam, Chris, Danny, Cathy, Wendy, Jeremy, Mark, Mr. Smith  
**Prompt:** 035: Hold My Hand  
**Word Count: **1,116  
**Rating: **K  
**Author's Notes: 'Kay, so this is the third one, and it has a next one following it. Also, ChicaDelPasado's story, Progress, goes after this one. I'm kinda on a writer's block for this even though I know what happens for the most of it, but yeah. I'll try to update soon!**

* * *

My eyes opened slowly, and I groggily got up. My head started to ache massively, and I raised my left hand to hold it since everything was starting to spin. I started feeling it thumping loudly, and I put my other hand up to my head as I started to groan. After a few minutes, I reluctantly got up from my bed and tried ignoring the pain.

I dressed for school but with the first clothes I saw –which was plainly a pink skirt and a white polo shirt- and headed downstairs to get some breakfast, hoping some food would make me feel better. By the time I was done eating everything Grandpa had prepared for me, my stomach felt so full I felt I was going to explode, while my vision began to get blurry for a bit, then it went back to normal. 'What's wrong?..." I thought, making my head hurt more.

I looked over to the kitchen clock and saw it was seven. I groaned a bit and got up to finish getting ready. After I did, my headache hadn't gone away so I undid the ponytail I'd made and put the white hair tie on my wrist as a bracelet. I just got my backpack and said bye to Grandpa while he headed upstairs to catch some more sleep, then I headed off to school.

After taking three steps away from the door, my headache worsened so much that my legs started to feel like jelly. I dropped my backpack since my strength had left me, and then I fell down with a loud groan, but I'd managed to put one hand to stop my fall, so I weakly held myself up while my knees scraped the ground while I tried standing up.

"Cathy!" I heard someone exclaim, and then I also heard footsteps coming over to me quickly. The voice seemed familiar but my head hurt too much to think about whom it was, and I felt too weak to move my head to look up. Just when I was going to completely drop and just lie on the cold ground, I felt warm arms around me, and I looked up a bit to see Danny's green eyes looking down on mine, worried.

I looked to my left and saw Sam and Chris were here too. "Cathy, are you okay? You're starting to get pale. Cathy?" Danny's voice started to seem far away but desperate as my eyelids started to feel heavier by the second. I closed my eyes a bit for a couple of seconds and opened them up. Danny's voice came clearer and so did Sam's. I saw Chris walking to my house, probably to ask for help from Grandpa.

"I'm…I'm..fine…" I managed to say and started to get up but leaned on Danny a bit. "Cathy, c'mon, you don't look okay," Sam said and Chris nodded, looking back at us but still staying near the door. "Yeah, you look like you need rest," he said. I shook my head no but held onto Danny.

I noticed my headache had lessened a few seconds after Danny got to me, and after I saw Sam and Chris, it lessened more, but now it was still barely there. I could softly feel it, as if it was waiting for something, so it could come out. "No, it's all right guys. I feel much better now."

I bended down and grabbed my backpack and put it on. "Let's just head to class before anything else happens," I said and they looked at each other to make sure if that was a good idea but then shrugged a bit and nodded. We walked towards school and talked about normal things like usual, but I noticed Danny stayed extra close to me, and I could see Sam and Chris were extra alert for anything.

When we got to school, we saw Mark standing on a huge black marble podium, and he was telling everybody how great things would be if we all chose him for school president. He'd left for two months three months ago and barely came back last month, so Jonny had had a full month to get Wendy to like him before his competition -un-including Wendy's type of like for Danny- came back. As soon as he'd walked up to Wendy, Jonny hated him.

We just ignored his speech, and I looked at the ground while we were walking. When I felt Danny's arm snake around my waist, I looked up and saw Jeremy walking over to us.

Ever since Jonny got here, Danny and I started getting closer, but the most awesome part about Jonny coming was that Jeremy had started to slowly lose his crush on me, so things between us were better, but Danny was still protective and not that nice to him. (Think about this, by the way: If Danny acts like this when Jeremy's around, imagine how Jonny was! Danny and I _loved_ it.)

Anyway, once Jeremy reached us, he had a face that said whatever he had to say was important. He looked over to Chris, took a breath in and exclaimed, "The tests got moved to this Friday!"

"WHAT?" Danny and I yelled. "But they're not supposed to be held until two _weeks_!" Danny exclaimed with worried eyes. "Yeah! I haven't even studied yet! I'm not going to know everything in two _days_!" I exclaimed and Danny nodded quickly.

I could feel my panic rising quickly, but then immediately after, my head started pounding harder than it had all morning, and it was so bad I immediately had to hold my head tightly with both of my hands, and my legs dropped, making me drop my backpack and be on my knees as loud-ish groans escaped from my lips. 'I don't get it! Why do I feel like this?' I thought as the pain increased even more.

A second later, I heard people surrounding me, and Danny lifting me up. A few seconds later, Jonny appeared through the crowd with Wendy behind him. Jonny's eyes were worried and he was feeling pain too. It was obvious we were both in pain. He was having trouble breathing and walking, and I could also feel him losing strength.

"We… need to get home…" he said, panting as if he just ran around the world in a few minutes and wasted all of his energy. I nodded slightly, and I think Danny did the same. We all (Danny, me, Jonny, Wendy, Sam, and Chris) ran out of the school (Except me since Danny was still carrying me). I was feeling so bad I didn't protest against it.


	8. Love

**Title: **Memories  
**Fandom: **Monster Buster Club  
**Characters: **Cathy, Danny, OC's  
**Prompt:** 002: Love  
**Word Count: **1,154  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Notes: ****First off, this mentions Jonny, but it's not following the same story from the other fics with him in it. In here, he's just like Cath in the sense that they've always been together, never separated. Second off, I'm gonna try to be updating stories or writing new ones during the Spring Break, and yeah. I hope you all are having awesome ones and please review to _tell me if I should make a sequel to this. _Third, if there's a story any of your wish for me to work on more, please tell me.**

**Levin: She doesn't own Monster Buster Club and will not forget to put the disclaimer anymore. *In a hushed voice to the readers* But she definitely will, just watch.

* * *

**

I sighed and walked over to my room. I opened the door and walked in, then closed it behind me as I headed for my bed. I crawled on it towards the opposite end and looked outside the window, which was next to the bed. I put my arms crossed on the bottom of it, since I like to do that, and there's enough space for my arms to lie there. I looked out at the greens, browns, and white of the outside. It looked so calm yet mysterious in a scary way. I sighed again, and I could see my breath travel to the window and find its place there like a soft blanket trying to cover a large area.

I smiled, remembering him and me one winter night.

We were sitting together, at his house located on the mountains, by one of the windows in a study. There was a fire warming us some ten feet away. We were on a couch-like chair, with me on his lap and his arms around me, hugging and holding me. My legs were crossed over one another and were hanging over the side of the chair. I had my back lying on his chest and my head was lying next to his. His hands were holding mine and were playing with my fingers. He had an easy smile, and his eyes had a twinkle in them. And so did I.

We had been talking about I-don't-know-what after having a fun snowball fight outside. (We got a small lecture from his mom, but she couldn't help smiling at how we looked and how we were kinda covered with snow.) It felt like heaven.

Then he'd turned towards a window that was to our right, and we looked at how messed up and un-flat we'd made the ground after our mini fight. We noticed that fresh snow was coming down already, though. He turned to look at me a bit and gave me a grin, then turned back to the window, leaned towards it a bit, holding me tighter with one arm so I wouldn't fall and used the other to write something on the window. As I saw what he wrote, I smiled, then turned to him and gave him a gentle kiss. I felt giddy again, like I did when I was with him, after I saw what he wrote, with a dot before the phrase as if it was a note to be remembered. It'd said, "_Dot_, 'Don't mess with Cath when it's snowing.'"

I laughed a bit after the kiss and put my head on his chest while he smiled down at me and wrapped his arms around me again. "If my throat hurts in the morning, I know it'll be your fault," he'd said and smiled innocently up at him. "Likewise, Copy Catter," I'd replied with.

I kept smiling, then turned away from the window, and since I was on my knees, I let myself fall to the side towards my pillow. If my head could talk, it would be saying thank you due to a headache I got earlier. Once I did, I turned to my side and saw a cyan colored teddy bear with shocking pink eyes and a smile under its nose. I got it and hugged it a bit, remembering another time. I closed my eyes and imagined myself back in a carnival at earth some time ago.

Things smelled yummy, there was laughter all around, some crying could be heard coming from little kids that were persuading their parents or siblings to buy them cotton candy, shouting was heard all over, -some coming from the rollercoasters and some coming from winning boots- and the most amazing guy was next to me, holding my hand while we ate pink and blue cotton candy.

It was funny, because we only had one hand each to use, and the cotton candy was sticky, so we couldn't help but laugh lots about it. He'd hold it, and I'd get some but somehow we would always get some on our faces.

After we'd eaten the cotton from what got stuck on our faces and fingers, (Just not what kinda got on our clothes, of course) he pulled my hand (And me) towards a stand. I grinned widely while looking at it. It was the one in which earthlings throw a baseball at three cups and they have to knock them all down with one ball.. If they do, they get a stuffed animal.

He let go of my hand and gave me a smile, then paid the guy standing behind the boot some money. He gave him three small plastic balls, and in the first shot, he was able to knock them all. I giggled and cheered. The stuffed teddy I'm holding now was the one he chose for me when he won. I closed my eyes and hugged it closer, imagining this was him instead.

After some minutes, I opened my eyes and looked up at the green ceiling. I could feel my happiness dropping and remembered why I even came up to my room. My parents had come back from traveling around (From galaxy to galaxy), and I had planned to introduce them to him, but when I told him he was human, unsure why they were even asking me that, because I thought it wouldn't matter, their happy and energetic faces turned grim and serious. (The way mine and Jonny's does when we get into a fight.) They forced me to come back to Rhapsodia and lose all contact with him. And they didn't even meet him!

I wasn't going to give up hope of getting back with him, no matter what.

"'Besides, they're my parents. I'm sure that if I tell them that we're married, and I'm bearing his child they'll understand that we love each other and let us be together.'" I rolled my eyes at remembering my stupid thoughts from earlier, when I was thinking of how to break the news to them before we left Earth. How could I have thought _that_ would make things better? I seriously felt stupid now.


	9. Last Hope

**Title: **A Thousand Roses For Me

**Characters: **Cathy, Danny

**Prompt: 094: **Last Hope

**Word Count: **1638

**Rating:** T

**Author's Notes: **First, the story is kinda based on a song in Spanish called Rosas by La Oreja de Van Gogh, and a line in it is the title for this, too. Also,I'm not positive about the word count because I'm not using what I normally use for that, so yeah. Also, I'm very glad I wrote this, because now I'm positive I really haven't stopped writing MBC fics. ^^" And I hope you'll like this. =) I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I just hope whoever sees this will enjoy it.

* * *

I let the tears stay and leave my face freely. The only things I cared about then was listening to the song playing constantly and my thoughts.

_That's why I waited with my little face soaked_

_For you to arrive with roses, with a thousand roses for me,_

_Because you know I love those things_

_No matter how silly; that's how I am._

_And I still can't believe that my life should escape by,_

_Imagining you will come around here_

_Where every Friday afternoon, as always,_

_Hope says "be still, perhaps today is [the day...]"_

I closed my eyes tightly, now trying to drown out the words, but my ears still wanted to hear. I couldn't help but think about him and our history.

I let out a shaky breath before I looked up at the ceiling and lied my head back against the wall, imagining my favorite feature of his above me... I knew his beautiful emerald eyes would always be engraved into my mind forever, and right now, mostly, those eyes were two knives teasingly wanting to go through me.

'I miss him...'

_And the thing is I am starting to think_

_That true love happens only the first time._

_And the thing is I am starting to suspect_

_That the others are only [there] to forget._

I kept staring at the ceiling after his eyes left my thoughts as I thought about the past two years. After we broke up, I continued to date, but every guy I met and dated for a bit never seemed right. Not even slightly. I suppose I never really got over him and tried to by dating others, but there really are none like him. No relationship felt real after that, and his absence was killing me inside.

_Escaping one night from a yawn of the sun_

_You asked me to give you a kiss._

_My love being so inexpensive,_

_What would it cost you to shut me up with one of those?_

_Six months passed and you said goodbye,_

_A pleasure coming together in this life._

_There I stood, my heart in one hand,_

_And in the other excuses that not even you could understand._

I closed my eyes, letting the tears fall again. I think I stayed like that for about two hours, crying until I couldn't anymore. I hadn't cried over him in these years, so the feelings just got out of the bottle. I felt so numb and heartbroken. He was...He was the perfect guy for me, I know it. He made me happy.

I sighed a bit, thinking about him. The only reason we broke up was that neither of us were spending time with each other and somehow we became furious with one another about it. The sad thing is we understood each other perfectly, really did make each other happy, and now things just seem gone and lost.

_That's why I waited with my little face soaked_

_For you to arrive with roses, with a thousand roses for me,_

_Because you know I love those things_

_No matter how silly; that's how I am._

_And I still can't believe that my life should escape by_

_Imagining you will come around here_

_Where every Friday afternoon, as always,_

_Hope says "be still, perhaps today is [the day...]"_

I turned to my Ipod, playing on the side of my bed. Those lyrics were pretty right. I always waited for him, but I never cried until now. In this moment it's the exact same.

_Ding..._

I immediately rushed out of my room, wiping my tears and fixing my hair with my hands as I raced down to answer the door. Grandpa said an important package was getting here today, and that I really needed to make sure I got it. Of course, I didn't expect to see those killing green eyes when I opened the door.

"D-Danny..." I didn't know what else to say, I was frozen in place as soon as I saw him. Even though my breathing slowed, my eyes scanned everything quickly. It was a habit of mine when I was nervous, so I definitely didn't miss his wet and kind of covered with snow hair. Nor his beautiful slightly pale face. I especially didn't miss how tinged of red his ears and nose and cheeks were.

I couldn't help but let out a very small smile when I saw his clothes. He had a brown with white snowboarding jacket on and black with white pants. 'He never learned how to pick outfits...'

I looked back at his eyes and noticed he hadn't looked away from me, but I also saw that he had his left hand behind his back.

Five minutes passed and we just looked at each other, neither saying a single word. His eyes looked so lost and confused, completely different from the eyes I'll never forget. They looked like a jungle that didn't know what it was supposed to do. When a few more seconds passed, he suddenly stepped towards me, and I instinctively stepped back, but neither of us looked away. We both did it like partners dancing together, two almost adult teenagers who had practiced for ages, but I knew both of our hearts were racing too fast for it to be something like that. Right then when we'd moved together, his eyes looked focused, dearing, pleading, and wanting. They looked like they finally knew what they were doing and what they were going to do.

I half hated myself when I noticed it, because I knew then that I really really... _really,_ just wanted the same as he did. We didn't want to be separated anymore, we wanted to be together, but... neither knew how to fix things.

After around ten minutes later of being like that, (And the house getting colder due to me never closing the door...) he slowly pulled his hand from behind his back. I slowly watched it until I let out a small gasp, seeing what was in his hand.

_That's why I waited with my little face soaked, for you to arrive with roses, with a thousand roses for me,_

_Because you know I love those things, no matter how silly; that's how I am._

_And I still can't believe that my life should escape by_

_Imagining you will come around here..._

The lyrics drifted off somewhere around my room, but I don't know how it was that we were able to hear them from down here.

As soon as those words trailed off into the air, he grinned slightly at me. I stood quiet for a bit, still looking at the bright blood red rose in his black gloved hand, and I didn't stop to think if he just wore the glove because of the thorns or because he wanted to keep his hand warm.

I smiled and got him by the front of his jacket and pulled him close to me while I closed the door with my other hand. I hadn't noticed I'd felt so cold and frozen in place until I moved and until he had pulled me closer to him and we were kissing like our lives depended on it. (And in a way it did.)

Even then, I could hear the song start over and play again.

_On one of these days when I tend to think_

_"Today will be the day least thought about,"_

_We passed by each other, you decided to look,_

_Into the little blue eyes now going by next to you_

He pulled away, each of us catching our breath, and looked into my eyes, and I knew a small smirk was forming onto his sweet lucious lips. It was very obvious he'd just had hot chocolate, so I smiled at him, and I knew our eyes were silently saying several things I wish we would dare say out loud.

_From the moment I met you_

_To quickly sum up Time of Silence_

_I swear to you I haven't again said to anyone else_

_That we hold the world record for loving each other._

I felt him move one of his hands up behind my back, and he pulled me in close for another kiss, but this time it was softer and instead we held more onto each other, neither of us wanting to let go. I both felt peaceful and in an overdose of pure love, being with him again.

_That's why I waited with my little face soaked_

_For you to arrive with roses, with a thousand roses for me,_

_Because you know I love those things_

_No matter how silly; that's how I am._

_And I still can't believe that my life should escape by_

_Imagining you will come around here_

_Where every Friday afternoon, as always,_

_Hope says "be still, perhaps today is [the day...]"_

He moved his other hand up to my face and slowly pulled away again. We both looked into each others eyes and both gave a small but sad smile to one another.

"I'm so sorry."

After a few seconds of registering that, we smiled and kissed again as the song continued to play.


End file.
